Total Drama Winning
by girl with to much time
Summary: submit your own character' story. Chris has sixteen new campers to tortur, who are doing it for half a million bucks! this may seem like a dream vacation at a mansion, but not with Chris McClain around...
1. Promo

Chris McClain was standing in front of a fancy looking building, smiling at the camera. "Welcome, viewers!" he called, "here we are, with another season of the hit show, TOTAL, DRAMA, ISLAND! We were, originally, going to bring back campers from previous seasons, but strangely enough, no one was willing to come back. So were open for new campers! There will be sixteen campers, **(A/N, I need seven girls and eight boys)** and they will all be staying here, at this gorgeous Victorian mansion! And competing for a grand prize of…HALF A MILLION DOLLARS!"

"So, if you would like to join, just send in an application, which can be found at the end! Hope to see you on…TOTAL. DRAMA. WINNING!

Application form

**Name (just the first):**

**Age (16-17):**

**Nickname:**

**Appearance**

**Skin:**

**Build:**

**Eye color:**

**Hair (color and style):**

**Other (glasses, tattoos, etc.):**

**Clothing**

**Everyday:**

**Formal:**

**Swimsuit:**

**Pajamas:**

**Other (jewelry, accessories):**

**Personality**

**Overall personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Stereotype:**

**Other:**

**Other**

**History:**

**Family:**

**Fear:**

**Paired up:**

**With what type of person:**

**Other:**

Pleas send in apps A.S.A.P.! thanks!


	2. AN1

Small message

So I only have so many characters, and I need 4 more girls and 4 more boys. **to people who have goten in, i might edit your characters a little.**

I already have a mean girl, an 'geek', a bad boy, a Goth, a weirdo, a normal one, a DJ (like the character), and a loner, but I made a list of things you could use

A jock

A ditz

An inanimate object

An innocent one

A skater

Pretty much anything you can come up with, you can send a character in review or PM, just pleas send one in!


	3. AN2

Another AN, I need one more girl and four more boys. Please, I want to start this soon, so send characters in if you can!! Even if you already sent in a persone, you can send in another (preferably male)

Thank you!


	4. It begins

Chris was standing on the same fancy road he had been on in the promo. "Hello viewers! I'm your host, Chris McClain! And I think I see are first camper!"

A girl with platinum blond hair that curled up a little at the end and a black head band stepped out of a fancy limo. She was clearly rich, in a silk top and fancy short.

"Amber! How's it going?" Chris asked. She looked him up and down with her black eyes.

"I'd just like to make it clear" she said, "that I am _so_ in this for the win. Oh, and my team mates better be to!"

"We know, Amber, now go to that bench" Amber glared at him, but did as he said.

Another limo zoomed up. Out stepped a tough looking boy, with green eyes, and shaggy blond hair.

"Logan! Hey, dude!" Chris called.

Logan walked past him, muttering snarky comments, and threw his suitcase on to Amber.

"Ex-cuse me" she said. He turned and smirked at her, "Sorry" he said sarcastically, before muttering "Miss Priss"

He hadn't removed his suitcase, and Amber shoved it to the ground.

"We have another camper! Hey, Kelly!" Chris called to the pig-tailed, awkwardly dressed girl. She took a sniff from some weird goo, in a bottle titled, _Allergy pills_.

"Hi, Chris!" she said, happily, and walked to the bench, sneezing into her hand.

"Um, EW" Amber muttered, scooting down on the bench.

Another limo pulled up, this time a tall, muscular boy with cropped hair stepped out. He was dressed in basket-ball shorts and a sweatshirt. "Yo! Sup', ya'll?" he asked, thou his eyes were on Amber as he said, 'ya'll'.

"Bob, welcome!" Chris said, bob went and sat next to Amber on the bench.

"And for are next camper, Kitty!" Bob immediately started staring at the new girl, who was tall and curvy. Her light-blond hair was in a messy bun, and her dark-blue eyes scanning the campers.

"Hi everyone!" she chirped, "I'm Kitty!" she skipped to the bench; Bob got up and let her have his place.

The next limo delivered a tall, Lean yet muscular, blond buy with sparkling grey eyes. Kelly's cheeks flushed bright red. "Hello, ladies" he said, looking rather pointedly at amber and Kitty, "the names Damien" Bobs face was slightly green as Damien sat down between kitty and Kelly, throwing an arm around Kitty's shoulders.

"And, hearse Fiona" Chris said as a small, impossibly thin brunette stepped out of a limo.

"The names Fly" she said. "Mess it up, and all mess you up" she didn't look like she could, but her tone made everyone slightly shaky, that is, everyone accept Logan who rolled his eyes.

**Confession cam (a really nice bathroom)**

(Logan) "I'd like to see her mess me, or Hulk, otherwise known as Bob, up"

Another limo pulled up, letting out a girl with…silver hair and tanned skin, wearing a black suit resembling a ninja's. "Oh, I can't believe I'm here! Is it true the toilets are big enough for me to flush myself down?!"

"And hears Lunesta" Chris said as the girl bounced to the bench. Despite there being room on the bench, she sat herself down on the floor.

"and now for are second weirdo, Lauren!" only, this girl, in a green tank top and jeans, looked normal, even pretty, with her honey-blond hair and tanned skin. The effect shattered when she opened her mouth, saying "I'm here, and I brought my cheese!"

Yet another limo pulled up. "And now let's welcome Lewis to the island!" a boy with black and red hair, black eyes, and dark clothing stepped out, looking bored. Silently, he made his way to the bench.

"Isn't Lewis a girl's name?" Fly asked.

"Isn't Fly an insects name?" Amber asked. Logan _ooh_-ed in the back round

**Confession cam**

(Fiona) "That skinny little –sensor-"

(Amber) I may be mean, but even _I_ wouldn't make fun of something out of control, like a name, or Kelly's hair- woops"

(Bob) "CHIC FIGHT!"

"Okay" Chris said, "Love the drama, but save it, another camper is here"

A boy with auburn hair in a pony tail, light green eyes, and dressed in khaki cargos, stepped out of the limo, yawning.

"This is Lucas." Chris said, "Lucas, wake up, you're on TV" Lucas, still half asleep, walked to the bench.

Another limo came and went, dropping of Jobei, a blue-eyed, black-haired boy, warring a black track jacket and white snow pants. "Hey, everyone" he said upon his arrival at the famous bench

The next camper was greeted by Chris. "Hey, Jasmine" the black haired girl smiled.

"You can call me Jas"

**Confession cam**

(Damien) "Can I call her HOT?"

Another limo pulled up, out came a red-haired boy in a blue sweater vest. "Hey, Hey, Hey!" he said, walking over to the bench. "The name Edmund"

"Yes, yes, very nice, Eddy, I have more campers coming!" Chris said, shoving him out of the frame.

Indeed, a tan girl with shoulder length brown hair was stepping out of a limo. She dusted off her blue tank-top and jeans, before looking up and smiling. "I'm Clair" she said.

**Confession cam**

(Chris) "Would people stop introducing themselves?! That MY job!"

"And are final camper, Hex!" Chris announced, waving his hands grandly at the tee-shirt and jeans clad boy, who was looking around thru sky-blue eyes.

**Confession cam**

(Fiona) "Another Goth-loner?" this'll be a fun stay…"

"Now that were all here, it's time to explain the rules." Chris said.

"You are all here competing for the sum of half a million dollars!" the campers cheered. "I will divide you into teams. Every day, you will have either a reward challenge, or a not-reward challenge. The team who looses the not-reward challenge will send one member home."

"So" Clair said, "It's the same rules as previous seasons?"

Chris just glared. "The teams are The Killer Royals, and The screaming Aristocrats. Interns made up the names.

"The first team, the royals, is Amber, Jasmine, Logan, Lunesta, Jobei, Edmund, Kitty and Damien" he said, the teens got up one by one, with little arguing (though neither Amber or Logan seemed thrilled to be on the others team)

"This is so cool!" Kitty cheered. "Group hug!" she yelled, pulling Amber and Edmund to her.

"all the rest of you, that means Kelly, Lewis, Hex, Lauren, Clair, Fiona, Lucas and Bob, are the aristocrats" he tossed the two teams flags (the same ones as the first season, only with black paint to cover the logos) and said "now for are first challenge"


	5. The Chalenge

"Pleas follow me" Chris said. The sixteen teens followed, and Chris explained. "Today's challenge is a chance for the two teams to bond. Keep in mind, the person going home will never see the inside of the mansion. EVER."

They arrived at there destination, the back of the mansion. There were two cranes there, each holding up a round, plastic ball with windows showing a crapy inside. There were two ladders leading to small doors in the walls.

"Each team will have there members trapped in one of those balls. In each ball, there is a large red button in the center. Pressing the button will lower your ball to the ground. The challenge; to stay up longer then the other team. In other word; to stand each other as long as possible. You will go up in five minutes."

The two teams gathered up.

Royals strategizing

"I can't go up there" Amber said, "I'm Acrophobic! I'm terrified of heights!"

Logan rolled his eyes, before grabbing Amber around the knees and flinging her over his shoulder. "Now that we've dealt with _that_ problem, I say, if we all shut up, we all get along"

"That's not a good strategy" Jasmine pointed out, "we'll get bored"

"I won't" Said Damien, "not with so many beautiful ladies" he winked at Jasmine.

"Logan! Let me down. NOW" Amber snapped.

"You know what would be fun?!" Lunesta asked, "If the cable snapped!"

"I'm not sure…" Edmund said to Lunesta, "according to my calculations, if that happened, we'd die"

"Yeah, I'm not to keen on that idea…" Jobei said, rubbing his neck.

"I say we all just talk and get along!" Kitty said.

"LOGAN! PUT ME DOWN, _NOW!" _Amber snapped.

Aristocrat's stargazing

"Why do we need to plan?" Fiona asked impatiently, "we just need to talk!"

"Fiona's write" Kelly said, "I'm sure we can manage to get along"

"See? I'm rite! I mean, Lucas, Lewis, and Hex don't even talk!"

"I talk!" Lucas said thru a yawn. "I just prefer to sleep"

"But how long do we wait before pressing the button?" Clair asked, "I mean, should we wait till the other team hits the ground? Or until-" she was cut of by bob

"Let's go!" he said, "we don't need to plan!"

--

The two teams made there way to there respective balls. The Royals (Amber being carried by Logan, to the rite, and Aristocrats, all exited thanks to Bobs hushed cheering, to the left.

The minute the teams sat down in the balls, the doors locked with a loud *click*

Royals

"Now Amber" Logan said, "press the button, and I'll kill you" Amber looked very green.

"So, how bout I tell you about the time I turned into a cat?" Lunesta said, before launching into a long, detailed, and probably made up story.

Aristocrats 

"So, how bout we play the question game?" a few other campers gave her confused looks. "I ask two people the same question, and they both give an answer, then debate over who's answer is better" she said.

The others reluctantly agreed. "So I'll start!" Clair said, turning to Lauren and Lewis, "what was your favorite summer?" Fiona rolled her eyes as the two campers thought.

"Oh, mien was the time I managed to get to three parties _and_ bungee jumping before my parents found out I was gone!" Lauren said. Lewis sighed, "I can't think of one, Lauren wins" he said.

Royals

"…so then, I saw this big, juicy rat, but I was like…" Lunesta was still telling them her story. Ambers face turned another shade of green.

"Okay" Logan said, standing up, "we need a new plan, before Miss Priss pukes on us"

"Well" Kitty said, "It's not like we can _make_ them loose!" Logan smiled cruelly, "or can we?"

"I don't know how this'll help, but I think that phone calls the other ball" Damien said.

Amber suddenly sat up, "if there's something I can do, its sabotage!" she then knocked the phone of the hook

Aristocrats

The phone in the booth started ringing. Kelly pulled it to her ear, and heard Ambers voice, _I heard Chef and Chris talking earlier_ Kelly looked out the window, and saw Amber talking to them, with her back to the Aristocrats ball, _they said that these balls are haunted. The only way to keep the spirits away is to drop a necklace out the window. Or ells…_ Kelly hung the phone up, panicking, and shoved the window open.

"Kelly?" Clair asked, but Kelly had ripped off her allergy pill necklace and tossed it out the window muttering, "thank god"

Royals

"I don't get it" Kitty said, though Logan (who had seen Kelly's reaction) was laughing, and Edmund was smiling.

"Kelly dropped her Allergy pills" Amber said, "so were hopping that she goes into a sneezing fit, and grosses every one into pressing the button"

"I'm shocked at you, Miss Priss" Logan said, but he was smiling evilly.

Aristocrats

"_AH-_CHOO!" Kelly sneezed again.

"Even _I_ think that's gross" Lucas said, eyeing Kelly's snotty hand.

"Tissue" Clair offered, but Kelly just sneezed.

Suddenly, in all grossness, Kelly sneezed a glob of snot so utterly revolting, it pushed the red button all bye its self.

The campers screamed as the ball went flying to the ground and hit it with a loud bang.

Royals

"_Now_ I'm pressing the button!" Amber said, pushing the red dot, only there ball was lowered gently to the ground. "Aw…" Lunesta groaned.

On the ground

The Aristocrats, snot covered, crawled out of the left ball, while the Royals gracefully walked out of the rite.

"I feel kinda bad" Jasmine muttered.

Amber glared at her; "did _you_ want to go home?" jasmine shook her head.

"So, aristocrats" Chris said, "wait here, one of you will leave. NOW. Royals use that map to find your rooms. Be at the dinning hall at six"

--

**So, Aristocrats, pleas send me you votes in PM! Also explain why you voted them off**


	6. Vote offand, love?

**Confession cam**

(Amber) "I knew we'd win, that fact that I caused it just makes it better! But I feel kinda bad for Kelly…oh, well, the rooms are DARLING!"

(Logan) "Honestly, I didn't know just how mean Amber was…if she weren't such a snob, she might make a good alliance member"

(Kelly) "I think I'm going home. I can't believe I fell for Amber's trick…she's so mean"

(Lunesta) "So then, I was crawling this wall…"

(Fiona) "I can't believe that Kelly is so gullible! I know who's going home…"

In Jasmine and Amber's room

The two girls were sitting on one of the beautiful canopy beds, talking.

"Were in a mansion, the other team sucks, the challenges are easy, it's only a matter of time until the Royals victory!" Amber cheered, but jasmine looked more concerned.

"I don't know" Jasmine said, sounding scared, "what if they vote…someone useful of?" she asked, catching herself mid-sentence.

Amber narrowed her eyes at her roommate, "you don't like someone from the other team, do you?" she asked. Jasmine shook her head, "good. And they'll probably vote Kelly off"

Jobei and Edmunds room

"So, Joe, what do you think of the dames?" Edmund asked, wiggling his eye brows.

"Uh, I guess most of them are nice…" Jobei said, rubbing his next. Edmund sighed.

"No, I mean do you think there hot?" Jobei blushed deep red.

"I don't know…" he said, thinking of a certain girl…

Logan and Damien's room

"Dude, how many of these things do you have?" Logan asked as Damien pot up _another_ photo of a half naked girl, obviously not taken by a professional.

"I only brought nine" Damien said, admiring a brunette in a car.

"Great, I'm rooming with a perv" Logan muttered, though his eyes drifted to a black-eyed blond in a pool.

In Kitty and Lunesta's room

The two girls were on opposite sides of the room. Kitty was arranging stuffed animals on her pillow, and Lunesta was in a weird position, legs around her neck and sock in mouth, she had told kitty it was her 'cleansing' ceremony.

Kitty wondered who the aristocrats would vote of. The obvious choice was Kelly, but they might vote of a player who seamed useless…she wasn't sure.

Lunesta was muttering in ancient Roman, praying certain campers would stay.

Outside, on the bench

"'So, campers, lets see some of your votes" Chris said as a small TV next to him flicked on.

(Bob) "So Kelly, you lost us the challenge, you covered us in snot…you gotta go"

(Kelly) "I think I'm going to night, so might as well vote me off to"

(Clair) "I'm sorry, but Kelly, you seem nice, but you lost us the challenge"

(Lucas) "Sorry Kelly, even by accident, snot is snot" he falls asleep

So, if you're safe, you will receive a gold coin, full of chocolate" Chris continued as the campers shot Kelly apologetic looks, "Clair, Bob, Lucas, Hex, Lauren, Lewis, and Fiona. Sorry Kelly. You will never, EVER see the mansion. Now go"

"So," Lauren said, "I guess one of us won't have a roommate. It could be one of you, as long as the other doesn't touch my tweezers, hair balls, snargle puffs…"

"You know what?" Clair said, "I think me and Fiona will room together"

--

**So, what did you think? I had a majority of votes for Kelly, so I didn't wait for the rest. Sorry. Hears the list of roomies**

**Jasmine & Amber**

**Logan & Damien**

**Kitty & Lunesta**

**Jobei & Edmund**

**Clair & Fiona**

**Lauren**

**Hex & Lewis**

**Bob & Lucas**


	7. Hide 'n' Don't Get killed pt1

Chris was standing on the fancy path, "Hello viewers! Let's remind you what happened last episode! We welcomed two teams of eight, and they had plenty of bonding time! But thanks to Amber's trickery, and Kelly's snot, Kelly was kicked off. What will happen this time on TOTAL. DRAMA. WINNING?"

--

The fifteen remaining teens were in a fancy room, around two lovely oak tables.

"So, Ladies, how you doing this fine morning?" Edmund asked. The only one to respond (or relies he meant them) was Kitty, who smiled at him.

Damien sat down after getting his bacon, turned to the girls and asked, "So, ladies, how you doing this fine morning?" each girl gave him a smile and short reply.

--

"So, I think we should put together a game plan" Clair said. All campers, spare Lucas who was asleep, sighed; in the short time they new Clair, it was clear her planning and organizing would put Courtney to shame. "I mean, we can't loose this challenge" she said.

"We can't plan something if we don't know what's going to happen" the team froze in shock at Lewis's voice.

"I agree with Darko here." Fiona said. "Save planning for when we need it, Clair"

Clair scowled but gave in, as Chris walked in.

--

"Hello, Victims- I mean, campers" Chris said. "I think you'll enjoy today's mission" the campers groaned.

"We will be working on freeing hostages. In each team, we picked two hostages, then drew straws to see who we'd get" Chris explained, "Your mission, to find the hostages, which will be hidden some ware in this mansion, with no ability to speak or move. The first team who finds the hostage and brings her back here gets an extra chance."

"At what?" I few campers asked, so Chris went on

"They must guess the other hostage. The loosing tam gets one chance, the winning two. Kapish?"

"Bring it!" yelled Fiona and Logan.

"We will now abduct the hostages." Suddenly, five ninjas swooped in and captured, from each table, a camper. From the Royals, screaming Amber was taken, and from the aristocrats…Hex? He just rolled his eyes.

"You may begin"

--

**Okay, so a small message. This chapter was really short because the next one will be really, REALLY long. Tell me how your campers might act, give me reviews, and a promise one wacky challenge. I hope this is enough for now! And thank you, you amazing reviewers! **


	8. SorryAN

Hey y'all! I wish I had good new, but I don't…

So, to all of you who have reviewed my story…I LOVE YOU ALL!!! And I'm really sorry! I'm working on co-writing this thing with my friend, and I want to get it published! I don't have much time for this story… but I promise to update whenever I can! I'm, again, _really_ sorry! Also, there certain people who have characters and don't review, which bugs me.

Again, sorry, me


End file.
